The present invention relates to a novel process for preparing benzimidazole thiophene compounds. Benzimidazole thiophene compounds which may be prepared using the processes of the present invention are described in PCT Publication Nos. WO2004/014899, WO2007/036061 and WO2007/030359, all to SmithKline Beecham Corp. Pharmaceutical formulations and therapeutic uses and other processes for the preparation of such compounds are also disclosed therein.
A regioselective synthesis of benzimidazole thiophene compounds is disclosed in PCT Publication No. WO2007/030366 to SmithKline Beecham Corp.
In particular, 5-{6-[(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)methyl]-1H-benzimidazol-1-yl}-3-{(1R)-1-[2-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]ethoxy}thiophene-2-carboxamide and processes for its preparation are described in PCT Publication Nos. WO2007/036061 and WO2007/030359, both to SmithKline Beecham Corp.